Signore Of the Eagles, Signora Of the Doves
by Knight Of Dark
Summary: Signora Alessandrina was born to a wealthy Aristocratic Family, with a few word she can receive whatever she desires, yet why is she so empty? Well when a Eagle sweeps you away from your dull life, what would you do, Enjoy the Voyage of course! Ezio/OC


**Story Info: This is basically a revise version of Colliding Worlds of the Renaissance, because that one was accidentally deleted!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own in any way property of the Assassin's Creed franchise in any way.**

**Story Property: I do however own this story and will not allow any to copy it. **

**

* * *

**

**Signore Of the Eagles, Signora Of the Doves**_**  
**_

**Chapter I: The Beautiful Pure Dove **

The tip of Alessandrina Veronica Columbina Gabriella Colombrino's quill scratched against the white paper. Behind her were all sorts of books on different subjects such as: Science, Mathematics, Literature, Language, Geography, Religious, Music, Art, Acting and others. She enjoyed the peace but that was sort lived as she heard her father's strong voice ring out to her. She couldn't decipher it because of the thick wall, so decided to ignore it and proceed with her work. There was a knock upon her large wooden door, that snapped her out of her thought.

Then a voice rung out from behind the large, fancy, wooden door. "Signora, your Padre requests you to come down, for breakfast immediatamente." It was other than the family Maid Rosa.

"I'll be there in a momento" Alessandrina replied, quickly hiding her dairy in the chest of draws, then locking it.

"Signora, your Padre requests your presenza immediatamente" repeated the Maid, getting a bit irritated of the slowness.

"Aspettare!" Alessandrina shouted, running to the door, then swinging it open, to discover other then that maids form.

"Signora, your only in your night gown" said the Maid in surprise and disapproval.

"Well, he does request my presenza immediatamente" replied Alessandrina with arrogance.

"Yes, he does" agreed the maid, a bit bitter.

"Yes, he does" echoed Alessandrina, running off.

"L'imbarazzo per bambini" muttered the Maid, as she started doing her chores.

Lady Alessandrina of the powerful Aristocratic noble family of which was the Colombrino family, she was a rich, intelligent, graceful, confident, creative, talented beautiful young lady, but a little spoilt and slightly stuck up at the time. She was a noble, with two older sisters that were twenty-five and twenty-six years of age and a twin brother called Florentino Alessandro Frederico Leonardo Colombrino. "Padre sure gives use alot of middle names" she thought aloud. She was the age of twenty-one, she even fluently spoke French, English, Spanish, Arabic, German and obviously Italian seeing it is her national language.

She walked gracefully down the stairs, passing through the lavish Living area into the Dinning room. She sat at the table, sipping a glass of water. "Buongiorno Padre"

"You are late" her father informed. "Also after breakfast change in something more fitting for your stato" her father commanded.

"Yes Padre" she replied.

"Eccellente" replied her father satisfied.

"Buongiorno Sorella, Padre" greeted her sisters Isabelle and Caterina.

"Buongiorno" simply replied Alessandrina.

"Buongiorno my favorito Sorelle" greeted her brother Florentino as he strode through the door. He had black hair and Deep Blue eyes, and pale skin, his feature nearly exactly like hers but not at all feminine, he was muscular also unlike her from repeated sword training, archery, Horse Riding, Swimming and other things, he wore the latest male noble styles, he was a very handsome young man.

"We are your only Sorelle, my favorito fratello" replied Alessandrina with a smile.

"And I am your only fratello, remember" replied Florentino with a smirk.

Then the doors opened and food was set on the table. "Buon appetito" the Chief said with a respectful bow, before walking off.

"First we must thank our Lord for this meal" her father ordered.

"Caro Dio, ti ringraziamo per l'molti privilegi che mi avete accordato su di noi e per questo delizioso pasto, ringrazio Dio."

After praying and thanking god in Italian of course they began to eat...

Alessandrina eat salad and a slice of turkey, also a apple...

Florentino eat some some beef, boiled egg and salad with a few grapes for the starter...

Isabelle eat chocolate cake and muffins with egg and turkey with cheese...

Caterina eat cake, muffins, eggs, turkey, beef, cheese and chocolate...

The father eat eggs and beef...

Later that Afternoon...

The servants put Alessandrina in a golden dress with beautiful, light, flower pattern, her shoulders bear. The servants rushed around putting on a white pretty beads around her neck, white diamond earrings, painted her lips light red, put expensive, rose perfume around her expose delicate neck, taking her long black silky hair into a large bun, with a large white flower nestle in her hair, also putting blush on her cheeks and other stuff.

Alessandrina had straight raven black silky hair, pale soft skin, gorgeous deep blue eyes. A delicate nose, she carried around importance. She was a beauty but didn't feel that way, she was sad, she envied a care free or at least exciting. She felt her life dull, surrounded by selfish, greedy, corrupt, pompous asses.

She looked into the clear mirror to see a beautiful young woman, but those eye were sad, but no one seemed to notice or care.

The only thing Alessandrina hate about her dress was the damn corset, luckily because of her slimness it was not too bad, she felt bad for her sisters when she saw them, they were fanning like mad. She on other hand only carried a fan because she wanted to for decorative purposes, it looked like her sisters need the fan to survive.

Florentino wore a dark, red suit with gold buttons and black trousers, his hair was pulled back and he wore a ring on his finger, he looked different from what he normally looks like but not by much, but he looked more grand.

They left for the carriage...

Riding in the carriage, she potted something. It appeared to be a man doing some type of challenge running for a flag and back, while someone else tried to beat him, it seemed exciting. He wore white a hood and a cape that was black. She looked at him day dreaming, when suddenly "Don't pay attenzione to such an imbecille and commoner at that" her father's reprimanding voice rang out.

"I apologise, Padre" she replied.

"So what's this celebrazione about?" asked Isabella.

"You honestly don't know... It is in celebrazione of the new elected Doge" Alessandrina informed with the roll of her eyes.

"Oh" replied Caterina and Isabella together.

Alessandrina knew already, seeing normally went out unlike her sisters and father. She didn't like the this new Doge instead of her father, she could see his deception in his eyes.

The carriage arrived, they stepped out and went their separate ways.

Her brother Florentino strode towards a welcoming group of ladies and put his charm on

She saw the man that had done the challenge before, he still in his white clothing and hood, with the cape that is black also some red. She walk over to him tap him on the shoulder.

He tenses, he glances behind him to see Alessandrina he is taken aback by her beauty, and also because he was confused why someone so high statues would take an interest in him, He turned. "Buongiorno Signore, I am Alessandrina and may I ask my good Signore, what is your nome?" she introduced and asked.

"Ezio" he whispered a bit hesitantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she replied politely.

"As I am Signora, may I ask such a bellezza as yourself to partake in dance with I" he asks putting his charm into motion, holding out his hand, she blushed at being called beauty.

"Sì I shall" she replied, taking his hand and just like that they swung onto the dance floor as you could say.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Review please! REVIEW! I've also altered Ezio age so he's a few years younger then he is originally at this time, instead of around 27, he's 22!**

**Translate:**

**Signora: Lady/Women**

**Signore: Sir/Man**

**Padre: Father**

**Sorelle: Sisters**

**Sorella: Sister**

**fratello: Brother**

**Sì: Yes  
**

**Aspettare: Wait**

**Eccellente: Excellent**

**celebrazione: Celebration**

**attenzione: Attention**

**presenza: Presence**

**immediatamente: immediately**

**Buongiorno: Good Morning**

**bellezza: Beauty**

**L'imbarazzo per bambini: Spoilt Child**

**favorito: Favourite **

**Caro Dio, ti ringraziamo per l'molti privilegi che mi avete accordato su di noi e per questo delizioso pasto, ringrazio Dio: ****Dear God, we thank you for the many privileges you have bestowed upon us and for this delicious meal, Thank you God.**

**Character's Name meanings:**

**Alessandrina Veronica ****Columbina **Gabriella Colombrino

Alessandrina: Defending Man

Veronica: Brings Victory

Columbina: Dove

Gabrielle: God is my might

(Surname) Colombrino: Dove

**Florentino Alessandro Frederico Leonardo Colombrino**

Florentino: Blossoming; Charming

Alessandro: Defending Men

Frederico: Peaceful ruler; Peace keeper

Leonardo: Strong as a Lion

(Surname) Colombrino: Dove

**Isabella Allegra Aniella Alessia ****Columbina**

Isabella: God is my vow

Allegra: Happy, Jaunty

Aniella: Little Lamb

Alessia: Defender

(Surname) Colombrino: Dove

**Caterina Rosalina Maria Carmela**** Columbina**

Caterina: Pure

Rosalina: Rosa

Maria: Bitter

Carmela: Garden, Orchard, Vineyard

(Surname) Colombrino: Dove

**Abramo Edmondo ****Columbina**

Abramo: Exalted Father; High Father

Edmondo: Prosperous; Protected

(Surname) Colombrino: Dove

**Ezio Auditore**

Ezio: Eagle (Probably)

* * *

**Yes the Colombrino family mostly have alot of middle names, but their nobles remember, anyway I've got three middle names and I'm not even a noble, so there. Review, REVIEW! Please Review I want to now what you think.**


End file.
